


En la discoteca||The Boss Baby Fanfic||

by Sweet_Shiro_uwu



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Ambos son adultos, Lo escribí hace años, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu
Summary: En una noche normal, dos hombres cruzan miradas con complicidad en medio de aquel lugar. Porque el pecado que estaban cometiendo podía permanecer oculto tanto en la oscuridad de la noche como en aquella discoteca.
Relationships: Boss Baby/Tim Templeton
Kudos: 36





	En la discoteca||The Boss Baby Fanfic||

La estridente música hacía eco por todo el lugar, casi volviendo imposible que las personas escuchen a sus acompañantes a menos que estos les griten cerca del oído.

En una mesa apartada de la pista de baile, un castaño de 26 años miraba suspirando hacia las personas que bailaban enérgicamente. Cogió su vaso medio lleno con gaseosa y lo movió con aburrimiento viendo como el contenido se movía.

Ciertamente él no frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares, si por él fuera estaría ahora mismo en su casa sentado viendo televisión mientras disfrutaba de un buen café y de la compañía de su novio.

Y precisamente por él era que se encontraba en aquel ruidoso lugar, porque su pareja le había citado ahí para que ambos rompieran la rutina, aun no entendía a qué se refería.

Se llevó la pajilla a la boca y sorbió un poco de la burbujeante bebida en su vaso, miraba todo el lugar tratando de ver si su novio ya estaba ahí, su mirada recorrió cada rostro de las personas ahí presentes, la desesperación por estar en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie era evidente en su rostro. No sabía cómo actuar o que hacer si alguien se le llegara a acercar para hablarle.

No entendía a que se debiera el retraso de su novio, así que decidió llamarle. Sacó su celular de su chaqueta y se llevó el aparato al oído mientras esperaba a que atendiera su llamada.

El típico sonido se hizo presente para luego dejar escuchar el buzón de voz, el cual apenas escuchó el castaño colgó. Guardó el teléfono y suspiró resignado, pensando que tal vez lo había atrapado el tráfico de nuevo.

Levantó su mirada y el azul de sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de una persona parada junto a la barra del bar.

Sintió su corazón latir con tanta rapidez que por un momento creyó que se igualaba al ritmo de la música del lugar.

Por lo visto el otro también se percató de él, lo vio sonreír ligeramente para después, con pasos seguros, dirigirse hasta él.

Para el castaño fue gracioso ver como aquel alto sujeto se abría paso entre la multitud de gente, no hacía mucho esfuerzo para realizarlo ya que su sola presencia lograba que las personas automáticamente le dejaran pasar.

Cuando quedó parado frente a él fue como si el mundo dejara de existir, hasta juraría que la música había dejado de sonar para permitirle escuchar la voz del hombre de ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Qué hace solo un chico tan lindo como tú en este tipo de lugar?- preguntó sonriéndole con familiaridad.

Tim suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mi novio me hizo venir hasta aquí pero aún no ha llegado, es un idiota.-explicó sonriendo mientras fingía molestia.

El rubio realizó una mueca con la boca y después sonrió con diversión.

-Bueno, si entonces estas solo supongo que no hay problema si te hago compañía.-dijo tomando asiento junto al más bajo, el castaño dio una risita.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás solo?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja, el rubio se llevó una mano al cabello.

-Estoy buscando a mi novio, no lo encuentro. Es tan pequeño que no logró dar con él.

El de irises azules rodó los ojos y con la mirada entrecerrada lo observó.

-Tal vez a él no le gusta este tipo de lugares.

-No es eso, es que él no destaca mucho.- se encogió de hombros. Timothy sintió una vena hincharse en su frente. Abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo el otro continuó hablando- Y eso es bueno, no quiero que nadie más se fije en él, quiero que sea solo mío.

Tomó con delicadeza la barbilla del castaño y se acercó con lentitud a él, Tim no puso resistencia, simplemente se dejó llevar sintiendo como el aliento de ambos se mezclaba para después rozar sus labios comenzando un beso.

En ese momento ya no existía nada, solo ellos dos.

Al separarse juntaron sus frentes, el rubio se inclinó con la intención de volver a besarlo pero el otro lo empujó levemente poniendo sus manos en el pecho contrario.

-Mi novio llegara en cualquier momento y habrán muchos problemas si me ve besándome con un desconocido- comentó con diversión cuando vio al blondo rodar los ojos con fastidio.

-Oh, vamos. Cierra la boca Tim...- retiró sus manos de su pecho y lo volvió a besar pero esta vez con más pasión.

Agradecía que su novio escogiera aquella apartada mesa, podían besarse y darse muestras de cariño sin temor a que miradas curiosas vieran de más.

Sonrieron a mitad del beso y cuando lo finalizaron azul y verde se encontraron reflejando el inmenso amor que se profesaban y sus manos se entrelazaron como tantas veces antes habían hecho.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? No conocemos a nadie.-reprochó molesto, en verdad le gustaría estar justo ahora en su hogar.

-Precisamente por eso, porque aquí no conocemos a nadie y podemos estar juntos sin ser juzgados. Aprovecharemos que en esta ciudad no hay ningún conocido para ser la pareja que somos.- le explicó para luego besar sus nudillos, consiguiendo ver aun con la poca iluminación como el rostro de su hermano se teñía de rojo.

-Dices cosas tan vergonzosas- susurró apartando la mirada, luego una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Le agradaba la idea de Lindsey, mudarse aquella ciudad les daba la oportunidad de comenzar de cero. Aunque nunca podrían casarse ni formar una familia, la verdad es que eso no le importaba ya que todo lo que necesitaban era tenerse el uno al otro, sentirse, amarse y estar ahí se los permitía ya que nadie sabía que eran hermanos, cuyo único pecado era el haberse enamorado perdidamente.

Y su secreto estaba a salvo, tanto en aquella ciudad como en esa noche y aquella oscura discoteca.


End file.
